Currently, powered landscape rakes adapted for attachment to tractors, skid steer loaders, and other vehicles and work machines for performing ground-raking, rock-gathering, debris removing, site leveling and like functions, are well known. The known landscape rake constructions typically include a rake mechanism having a drum or conveyor including a plurality of teeth, scoops, tines, or other projections for performing the ground-raking, rock-gathering, and debris removing functions, as the drum or conveyor is rotated by a fluid motor or other power source. In operation, the rake mechanism is typically positioned proximal an open end of a bucket adapted for collecting material such as rocks, soil, plant debris and the like picked up by the rake mechanism. To function properly, in the operative position proximal to the bucket, the rake mechanism is also positioned in closely spaced relation to the surface of the ground or other surface to be raked and is moved thereover while performing the ground-raking, rock-gathering or other function. This makes the rake mechanism susceptible to damage from contact with rocks and other objects too large to be raked or collected, surface irregularities, and the like. The known landscape rakes further typically include an actuator such as a fluid cylinder operable using pressurized fluid from the machine for lifting the rake mechanism to allow dumping the contents of the bucket. The cylinder is in an extended position when the rake mechanism is located proximal to the bucket and a spring or other resilient member or device is typically used for maintaining the rake mechanism in the proximal position while allowing some limited movement thereof relative to the bucket and the ground surface for providing a "float" capability wherein the rake mechanism is allowed to be lifted by contact with obstacles such as large rocks, logs, root structures and surface irregularities for passage thereover without damaging the rake mechanism. Reference in this regard landscape rakes available under the trademark ROCKHOUND from Melroe Co. Reference also Erholm U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,434 issued Dec. 21, 1982 entitled Ground-Raking, Rock-Gathering Attachments for Tractors.
However, the known resilient means for providing the float capability are limited to mechanical structures including springs and the like which add expense, are subject to breakage, and require special adaptations to the cylinder or other actuator.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.